


Better Than Me

by kibouin



Series: The Works That Time Forgot [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ...Maybe?, Graphic Description, M/M, POV Simon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibouin/pseuds/kibouin
Summary: Simon was another pawn on a chess board. His life was not important, but he wanted it to be. He wanted to stand by Markus’ side as they freed their people.





	Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> That's not the title. It could be, who knows. There's no guarantee this'll be continued (hence the series it resides in), just wanted to get it off my hard drive. I actually feel it's almost finished, but I stopped writing for one day and lost the flow, so... Enjoy~?

Markus could feel the snow melting into his skin—his clothes were already damp in certain areas. His head was still in turmoil after leaving North alone on the roof. Jericho’s main room was empty when he walked across its rusted floors. It was surprising, yet still a comfort.

On damaged and unstable legs, wires visible and sparking from the damaged areas, Simon shuffled into Markus's path. Markus pushed aside the errant thought of how, and more specifically, why the synthetic organ had skipped a beat. The blond head rose and blue eyes stared at Jericho's most respected android.

Markus didn't think he deserved their respect, and he certainly didn't deserve Simon's trust. He could see it in those bright blue eyes, glassy with apprehension. Simon held himself aloof and at a distance, refusing to get closer lest Markus decided to finish what he attempted atop the Stratford Tower roof. Markus, however, had no intention of doing such a thing. He made the first step, a tentative stumble that Simon didn't back away from. The household android gave him the subtlest of nods and Markus closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around the blond's neck. Simon returned the embrace, unable to lean into it since his broken body refused to listen to him.

Markus pulled away, hands atop Simon's shoulder, and gave the other android a onceover. "I'm..." Markus searched for the right word. Relieved? Happy? "I'm sorry." Yes, he was. Simon finally relaxed, sagging against Markus only because his legs gave out. Markus readjusted them both so it was easier to lift Simon into his arms. It was reminiscent of his time taking care of Carl, but far from it. Taking care of Carl never created a task to "comfort". This task reached a roundabout completion when Simon looped his arms around Markus's neck, pulling himself close enough to rest his head against Markus's clavicle.

Markus kept his pace steady as he turned around and headed back to the main cargo hold used for gatherings. He analyzed the debris to find the sturdiest crate and made his way to it to rest Simon down. Before he slid his arms away, he pre-constructed their upcoming scenario. Simon would be mostly naked. While modesty was not a part of their core programming, Markus didn’t think one of Jericho’s earliest members wanted to be seen with his dignity exposed.

After retrieving the biocomponents and Thirium, Jericho survivors set up a medical area. The thick plastic curtains didn't quite conceal, but they offered a semblance of privacy. Markus shouldered his way past the barrier and set Simon onto the table. Both of their arms fell away, Simon's curling over his abdomen. With plenty of AX700's on the market, PL600's had no shortage of compatible parts. But first, he had to find out the extent of the damage. "Your pants have to be removed."

"Mm-hmm," Simon hummed, eyes half-lidded. Going into stasis was probably for the best. Markus worked on removing his shoes, then moved higher to work on undoing the pants. At the first tug, Simon's hips rose automatically, though they fell just as quickly. "Sorry," he croaked out, legs twitching feebly.

Markus smiled, shaking his head. "Don't be." He slid his left arm beneath Simon, lifting him long enough to tug the pants down to his knees. Markus stalled in removing the clothing, his hand lingering on the blond's hip. There was no tear in the leg indicative of where Simon had been shot. Even the jacket to cover the Stratford Tower uniform was new. Simon must have unzipped it after making it back into the freighter because the gaping hole in his chest sparked as bright as day.

"I've been living on my own a lot longer than you," Simon stated softly, obviously noticing Markus's accessing stare. "I know how to blend in, even with this recognizable face of mine." His lips twitched into a small smile. "Maybe, if we survive, I'll tell you how I did it."

"I'll be looking forward to that story."

Simon closed his eyes, allowing his systems to slip into stasis. He could feel Markus, distant and foggy, dutifully digging around in his biocomponents. He hadn't expected to cross paths with Jericho's esteemed leader; hadn't thought much other than going to see Lucy and getting two new scars for his troubles. Simon could only assume guilt weighed heavily on Markus for his currents actions. Guilt over almost ending Simon's existence before finally abandoning him. At least Markus had been kind enough to leave him with the gun that almost killed him.

Simon took a deep breath, holding it in.

"Does it hurt?" echoed somewhere in the distance.

"No," he released in a long sigh. "I'm just... thinking." About you, and how you've turned our world upside-down. Will it be for the better? Or will everything go up in flames? Simon jerked atop the table, eyes flying open. "Ow," he grumbled.

Markus stared at him, mismatched eyes wide. "Are your sensitivity receptors on? Simon, why would you—"

"It was the connection, when you hooked me back up. I just wanted to say "ow"," Simon chuckled. It was a lie and if Markus was paying attention to his stress levels, he would have noticed. His receptors were on, always on. Thanks to his previous owners, he had no choice but to _feel_. Going into stasis helped dull it, but he could feel the gentle fingers sliding the new casing onto his thigh. Hear the hiss as well as feel the snap as it fit into place and his skin washed back over it. And so completed the restoration of his leg, now it was time for his chest. 

Markus easily dismissed Simon's twitching and trembling. He chalked it up as the android's system reacting to outside intruding forces. But when Simon jerked out of his hold and whined in pain, Markus grew alarmed. To know now, that he had left Simon _suffering_ on that rooftop created a new uptick in his chest. If he could do it all again, he would have sacrificed himself to allow Simon to escape. Jericho would survive without him.

"That's not true."

Rather than lift his head, Markus instead took notice of his exposed endoskeleton. His hand was buried in Simon's wiring, unconsciously interfacing with the android under his care. "I'll call Lucy," Markus choked out. "I'm a caretaker, not a nurse or doctor."

Simon's hand shot out to capture his wrist as he attempted to escape. "Finish what you started, please. If you run away now, from something so small, there's no guarantee you won't run away from Jericho when it needs you most."

Markus inhaled sharply, feeling cold despite his internal temperatures measuring even. He choked out a laugh, fingers curling and brushing against the back of the hand holding him hostage. "Simon..."

"It's a learning protocol, to help young children and even adults understand the severity of being responsible." The blond's eyelids fluttered open, sky blue eyes staring at nothing more than the ceiling above him. "You hold hundreds, maybe thousands of lives in your hands, Markus. Save me first and you’ll be able to, without a doubt, save them."

"You don't hold anything back, do you?" Markus chuckled, the sound as dry as any desert.

Simon tilted his head to smile down at Markus. "No." He placed it back onto the table and exposed more of his chest cavity to make it easier their leader. Markus resumed his work, a corner of his mind tasked with keep his skin intact.

 

North was shaking the snow from her hat when she noticed the light coming from her left. She pulled it back on, adjusted her bangs, and kept walking. There was an android that always needed repair.

 

Markus gave Simon's chest a light pat, pulling his hand away before Simon’s reactivating skin reached it. "All done. And right on time. I have a new plan I'd like to execute." He grinned at the blond pushing himself into an upright position.

Simon swung his legs over the side of the table with ease. He flexed the damaged appendage and offered Markus the smallest hint of a smile. "You did an amazing job. Thank you. And I'm in. Whatever your plan is, I know it will succeed."

**xxx**

It didn't.  Why had Simon said that?

A peaceful march had turned into a bloodbath. Simon tried to keep his eyes on everyone from their small group, losing Markus in the swarm of androids. When he finally caught sight of their leader, soldiers were baring down on him, weapons high, ready to execute. No! Simon calculated every possible scenario and each outcome ended with Markus being gunned down before his eyes. He was still going to try!

Spinning in the street created an obscure pattern in the light dusting of snow settled. Before Simon could push off into a sprint, a blur came from his right, launching itself at the group of soldiers. John, the android they brought with them from the Cyberlife store, took on the beating meant for Markus while dragging and pushing said android away from harm. Simon willed his legs to keep moving and soon he was at Markus's side. With renewed strength, he saw to John's mission of getting Jericho's leader to safety.

Once they were back in the safety of Jericho, Simon stole away into the bowels of the ship. To the one room that was still hospitable. He closed the door, though it didn't lock. The blond paced the small room, nails scratching at the material of his top where it was nestled between the webbing of his fingers.

Markus. Markus. Why were his thoughts only full of Markus? Yes, he was concerned about their people, probably more so than Josh and North. Yes, Markus gave them hope—showed them a way. But Markus belonged to the people. Simon... Simon was another pawn on a chess board. His life was not important, but he wanted it to be. He wanted to stand by Markus’ side as they freed their people. Hands fisted over his ears, Simon screamed. He screamed until he was unable to distinguish the echoes from his own voice.

The creaking of the heavy door cut through all the raucous, causing Simon to cease his screaming and face the entrance of the room.

Markus slipped inside, leaning back against the door until it slowly closed. He moved no farther. "Simon."

Simon tried not to visibly flinch at the whisper of his name. Go away, Markus.

"You called me, Simon."

Simon's blue eyes widened, his arms falling limply to his sides. He’d tried to keep the thought to himself, but his stress level were obviously high enough that he still broadcasted. ‘ _I don’t even have control over_ myself.’.

"I didn't know where you were, and you weren't responding to my inquiries, so when someone reported a noise, I thought... something might have happened." Markus leaned sideways, trying to get a better look at the other android. "Is everything, okay? We're not common computers, but... have you contracted a virus?"

Simon was pulled from his tumultuous thoughts by the innocent question. A disbelieving laugh escaped his lips and he turned his back on their leader. "Blaming my actions on a virus would be nice. I'm sorry if my behavior seems off. I'll run a self-diagnostic before your next plan is executed to make sure all systems are functioning."

Markus chuckled softly behind him, the sound far from amused. "My next plan might not see the light of day. _We_ might not see the light of day."

Simon dare not turn around lest he be swayed by Markus and confess all his misgivings.

"I just got chewed out by North and Josh. Well, mostly North. Josh brought up some good points, but I think he's content knowing I chose to stand down. Simon the equalizer was missing, so I had to endure it all, right up until an AP700 reported howling from the belly of the ship."

Simon scoffed out a laugh, lips twisting into a wry smile. "Again, I apologize. If you need me, I can join you and the others."

"I do need you, Simon." _In more ways than you know_.

That was Markus’ voice, in his head. Simon turned slowly at the waist, glancing over his shoulder.

Markus sat on the edge of the low bed, arms braced atop his thighs as he smiled innocently.  "At the end of our demonstration, I would like to tell you a story."

"Okay," Simon replied hesitantly.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of my P5 readers stumble across this--I haven't given up. I'm actually writing more now that I'm getting the DBH out of my system. I will be back!


End file.
